1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the provision of carpet tack-strip in roll form and to a method and machine for installing such carpet tack-strip.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The practice of using "tack-strip" for attaching carpets to floors is quite old. Conventional tack-strip comes in short lengths which in appearance resembles wooden yardsticks having tack points projecting from one side thereof. The tack-strips are nailed to the floor with the points directed upwardly, usually by a kneeling workman using a hammer, staple gun or the like. The carpet is stretched and its edge portion is pushed down onto the tack points which penetrate the carpet backing and serve to hold the carpet in place.
Machines for installing strips of various types of material (but not tack-strip) which can be found in the patent literature are shown by U.S. Pat. No. 3,771,708 granted Nov. 13, 1973, to Frank DeNicola and G. Edward Vallender, and by U.S. Pat. No. 3,310,215, granted Mar. 21, 1867, to Louis D. Bostick. U.S. Pat. No. 3,895,708 granted July 22, 1975, to John C. Jureit and Ben Kushner, discloses a connector plate stock in strip form wound onto a spool, but does not disclose a machine for installing the connector plate stock.